


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Len looks between them, eyes finally settling on Jim as they stand in the middle of Spock's cabin. "What am I doing here? If you're looking for an endorsement from the ship's CMO…"

Jim shifts nervously, uncertain how to begin. Uncertain if this is even something his friend will want. No matter what Spock says, Len still has to agree to it, and even though Jim thinks he might want to, he's always been very clear that Jim should stop fooling around and just tell Spock he loves him already.

And now that Jim finally has…

"Well, that's the thing, Bones." He glances at Spock, runs an agitated hand through his hair. "Um… I'm not sure how to… Spock, maybe?"

Spock nods once, and turns to face the doctor. "It is illogical to deny your desires," he says simply, reaching out for the laces of Len's sweats. Len actually squeaks. And then he swears and starts batting at Spock—at his chest and his hands until Spock pulls away.

"What the hell," Len snarls. Jim is torn between laughter and horror when he sees Spock's confusion.

"Spock," he starts, but isn't allowed to finish.

"You are both behaving most illogically," Spock tells him; haughtily. "Will this not satisfy all of our needs?"

"You can't just," Bones is sputtering, but Jim can see the protest has nothing to do with lack of interest. Bones scowls when he sees the direction of Jim's gaze and snaps, "He can't just manhandle me!"

"I know, I know," Jim says quickly, hands up to placate. Tentatively, he reaches forward, and is relieved when Len lets him cup his bicep. "Just give him a minute. It's all right," he adds to Spock, who is watching them with the tiniest of frowns now. "If you like it, Bones, it's… I mean, it's fine. It's great." A little too enthusiastic, that. Len is eyeing him with renewed suspicion.

"It isn't great. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I told you, kid, you don't need me."

And Jim realizes then what he actually means, what he's been trying to say all along. He drops his hand, tries to give his best smile. "Okay," he says brightly. "Yeah, sure. No problem." He drops his hand, stepping back so that he's standing alone. "Look, I should go, and you two…" He waves vaguely, smiles as best he can and turns to leave. He makes it one step before Len grabs his arm and pulls him around. "Bones, it's fine." He's fucking warbling.

"If you think," Len begins fiercely, stepping close so that Jim can see the flecks of green in his eyes, "I'm going to let you walk out of here thinking you're not good enough for me—"

"Bones, no, I get it—"

"No, you don't," Len snaps. "I've watched you mooning over Spock for three years. And he's standing right here telling you he wants to be with you too. You don't fucking need me. You have Spock."

Jim swallows, because it's Len's voice that's cracking now.

Len drops his hand, turns his head away. "I just want you to be happy."

Jim glances back at Spock, at the tension making his jaw tight. And because Jim knows how to read him, he recognises that it's actually fear. Smiling, Jim extends a hand. Confusion wrinkles Spock's forehead, but he accepts the slide of Jim's palm over his own, curls their fingers together and allows Jim to draw him close.

With his free hand, he reaches for Len's hand, squeezes when his friend starts. "Hey," Jim says softly.

Eyes wide with uncertainly, Len squints down at their tangled fingers and then look up, stares between Jim and Spock. "Jim, I don't…"

"I can't be happy without you. And I can't be happy without Spock."

"Jim—"

"I need both of you, Bones. I always have. I love both of you." It's not difficult to say, because it's true. And he's wanted to say it for three years.

Len is gaping at him, staring as if he doesn't understand what he's seeing.

"I didn't realize you wanted this," Jim says, apologetic now. He presses a kiss to Len's captured palm and smiles when it makes his friend's breath hitch.

"It would have been simpler," Spock adds, "if you had simply informed either one of us."

Len turns to him, his surprised expression slowly transforming into a frown. "Well, I didn't, and unless I do, and give you permission, you don't get to manhandle me."

"I apologize," Spock offers quietly. "I read your desire in your mind—"

"Well, that isn't the same as actually giving you permission."

Spock's eyes lower briefly. "I will seek verbal permission from this point forward."

"Well. Thank you," Len says gruffly while Jim soothes Spock's palm with his thumb. But then Len abruptly shakes his head. "Wait, no. I mean. Jim," he sputters, turning his attention from Spock, "you can't actually mean…"

"Why not?" Jim asks, shrugging; smiling warmly between both of them. "You love me, right? That's why you were going to nobly hand me over to Spock?"

A flush darkens Len's face and it makes Jim grin. The embarrassment quickly turns to a scowl. "You're infuriating."

"Yeah, but you still love me." Jim lifts Len's fingers to his lips again, brushes over them gently. "Don't you?"

Len swallows, nods jerkily and although Jim would rather hear the words, he'll be patient. He pulls both of them in closer, because he can see that Spock is getting restless. He brings his Vulcan's hand to his lips as well. "And there's even a word for us, isn't there, Spock?"

"Indeed," his first officer murmurs; his heart rate has increased. "We are rehsu, the three. Three minds, joined together, forged through sacrifice. A bond, which cannot be broken even by death. It is a bond revered amongst my people. So rare that it has not been recorded since the days of Surak."

"If it's so rare," Len asks, and Jim takes it as a good sign that he's not pulling away, but watching Spock's face carefully, "how do you know we have it?"

"I know because I have touched both of your minds," Spock tells him quietly. "Because after the melds ended, a piece of your minds stayed with me. I have kept them safe within my thoughts. I have been waiting for you and Jim to seek me out."

Jim knows all of this already, but enjoys watching Len's face as he tries to comprehend, the uncertainty and hope that are blossoming on his face. Spock sees it as well. He reaches out, slowly this time, but stops before he can make contact with Len's face.

"With your permission, Doctor, I will attempt to show you."

"What about…" Len clear his throat, swallows before he tries again. "What about Jim?"

Jim places Spock's other hand on his own face, and the long fingers automatically find the meld points. Len stares, his breathing going a little funny, but eventually he nods and it's with a sigh of relief, perfectly coordinated between all three of them, that Spock's fingers settle on Len's face.

"Your minds to my mind," Spock whispers. "One and together, never and always…"

Jim watches Len's eyes close before he gives in as well. To the warmth and the welcome he only ever experiences when he's with these two men. Because when he's with them, he can do anything. He is no longer alone. When he's with them, he's home.


End file.
